


Insatiable

by NohrianxScum



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NohrianxScum/pseuds/NohrianxScum
Summary: I wanted to try and write some filth. That's all.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try and write some filth. That's all.

Since she became the wife of Queen's Watchdog, Rachel frequently found herself in a rather delicate position. For instance, at the moment she could be found leaning against someone's beloved oak chest of drawers while holding up her skirts so her husband would not end up smothered by a mass of apricot coloured silk. She could hear the party downstairs, but it didn't seem nearly as loud as the beating of her heart.  
Rachel threw her head back, no longer able to stifle her moans.

Vincent punished (rewarded?) her with a soft bite to her inner thigh, taking a short break from his task. After all, a gentleman couldn't speak with his mouth full. "Do you want everyone to hear you?"

"Well, dear," she said, a little breathless, "what I want most right... right now is to come."

"That could be arranged." His grip on her hips tightened and Rachel felt his hot breath ghosting over her skin. She could melt on the spot. "But do try to be careful. Someone could enter any second and find you here like this. And then everyone would know what you are really like. Insatiable."

"I would be expelled from my reading club, for sure," she laughed, light-headed.

" _Tragic_."


End file.
